


A Night Swim

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fratt Week Day 3</p>
<p>He had to keep looking. Had to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

> WrittenFratt Week Day 3 Theme: Rescuing Each Other

Matthew dove deep into the cold water of the Hudson River, his lungs burning for air. He’d already dove down twice before and he wasn’t sure if he could do this again. But he had to. He had to keep looking. Had to find him. He strained all his senses trying to find that one heartbeat that Matthew could pick out across the city. 

And he found it. Faint and slow but still there. He grabbed a hold of the man in the wreckage, prying him free from debris and desperately dragging them to the surface. 

He broke out of the water with a desperate breath and pulled the unconscious man along with him, head held high enough to not risk drowning and heart still beating. Matthew dragged them on the muddy shores on the opposite side of the river from the burning warehouse they had both been thrown out of in the explosion. 

“I swear to you, Frank, if you die I am dragging you back from Hell myself.” He growled as he forced water out of the other man’s lungs. 

Frank Castle coughed the water up and Matthew turned him onto his side so he wouldn’t just breathe it in again. Matthew almost sagged with relief. He kept tense above Frank and made his expression stern. 

“You’ll blow up a building and get yourself killed just to keep from talking to me?” Matthew said angrily when their heartbeats had finally slowed. He knew Frank would know it wasn’t meant seriously. 

Frank smile was faint. More just a relaxing of the muscles around his eyes. “Tried to save us both from one of your lectures, Choir Boy.” His voice was rough and horse. 

Matthew couldn’t resist and leaned down to steal a kiss from Frank’s pliant lips. Almost dying always made Frank more receptive to physical affection and Matthew took full advantage of this. When they parted they were both breathing heavy again. 

“You know it by heart, so just repeat it to yourself later.” Matthew ordered fondly. 

Frank rolled his eyes and reached an arm up. Matthew wordlessly helped Frank to his feet and away from the water.


End file.
